All I Needed Was You
by frostbitten.angelfish
Summary: As a request from Red's mother, Green goes to check on Red on top of Mt. Silver. Green had no plans to stay long but that all changes when he finds Red injured. With injuries of his own, the trainers head down the mountain together and Red decides to stay with Green while he heals. With their reunion comes fighting and arguments. Can they learn to see past their differences?
1. Chapter 1

All I Needed Was You

 _Where am am I?"_

Green questioned himself as he looked down the long, dark hallway. He started to walk down it but not after that he began to run. As if something told him to get moving. It felt like he had ran a marathon before he eventually came across a dark figure at the end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" He got no response. The figure only pointed at him. " _What..."_ Before he could continue the figure launched itself at him.

Green jolted up from his bed and looked around.

" _It was that dream again..."_ His heart was pounding and sweat was dripping down his forehead and neck. He ran his hand through his hair, which was damp from sweat.

" _Why does this keep happening?"_

Green sighed and lied back down on his bed. He looked at his alarm clock which read 6 AM. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. His thoughts were on the strange dream he keeps having but those soon drifted off as sleep took him over once again.

The alarm went off at 7:30 AM. Green groaned into his pillow and he slammed the clock to turn it off. He rolled over and yawned before getting up to take a shower. After he finished getting ready, he grabbed his phone and ate breakfast while looking through it. Green had a TV but he never used it for the news and he did not have the patience to wait for something in particular he wanted to know. Using his phone was much faster and far more useful. He went through his text and noticed he had one from Red's mom. Before even needing to read it, Green knew what it was for.

" _Yes I will go check on Red."_ Green clicked on send and headed out.

Even though Green was used to doing this favor for Red's mom. He never grew to like it. Why would he? This was MT. Silver. No matter what time of year it was it was ALWAYS cold. Green's mind wandered for a moment. When was the last time Red's mom asked him to check up on Red? A few months ago? Six months? A year? Green shook his head and began to scale the mountain. By the time he had reached the top, Green was freezing and wet. He absolutely hated the thought of staying at Red's cave but he knew he could not stay in his wet clothes so, Green cursed under his breath at the sudden wet snow that had rolled in while he was climbing up.

" _Where is that idiot and his Pokemon?"_

Green looked around carefully and eventually found Pikachu curled up to himself to keep warm. Green was hesitant to bother the yellow mouse since they didn't exactly get along but he needed to know where Red was. Green gritted his teeth and tried to stop his shaking hand as he reached for Pika. Suddenly the Pikachu snapped at Green's hand however, Green was fortunate enough to move his hand just before the rodent sank it's teeth in.

" _You fucking rodent! I just want to know where Red is and then I am gone."_

The yellow mouse growled at Green but then paused in thought. Where was his trainer? Green groaned and rubbed his eyelids.

" _You don't know where he is?"_

Pikachu put his nose to the air and ran off with Green following close behind. Eventually they came across spots of blood in the snow and then Red himself. Pika ran over to his trainer and nudged his arm but got no response.

" _Red?"_ Red simply gave Green a glance before returning his gaze to whatever he was looking at.

" _Why are you bleeding Red?"_

Pika ran up to Red's shoulder as he stood up and looked at Green. " _It was an accident."_ Red barely spoke above a whisper but Green heard him as if he spoke at normal octave. " _You are such a terrible liar."_ Green went over to grab Red's jacket since it had the most blood on it but Red backed up. " _You're cold."_ Red spoke again.

With Green's concern for Red's wound, he had forgotten about his own health issues. Also he failed to notice the cut on his left hand. Green blinked at Red and then looked himself over. Red simply took him by his arm and headed back to his cave. Red ordered Green to take a seat on the futon and undress his torso, while he started a fire. Green shivered and grabbed himself for warmth. " _Red I am freezing worse than I was before. Can you please hurry up with that fire?"_

" _You cannot rush things."_ Red said as he fed the baby fire. Once the fire was roaring Red dug a pit big enough for Green's clothes and then surrounded the pit with hot rocks. " _Green I need your pants and underwear."_ Green's cheeks flushed red and got hot. " _Oh hell no! You can have my pants but my underwear stays on."_ Red glares at him. " _Do you want to get hypothermic?"_

Green gulped and gave the raven haired boy the rest of his clothes. Red walked over to him and hand him his blanket. " _Red I am cold but I can't hog you're blanket."_ Red gestured Green to move over. Green's cheeks flushed red and burned again but he moved over. Both him and Red only had room if they lied right next to each other so, that is what they did.

" _How did my day turn into such a weird mess?"_ Was the last thought Green had before he fell asleep.


	2. Pokéball

All I Needed Was You

Chapter 2: Pokeball

The next morning Green felt something warm and wet licking his cheek. His emerald green eyes blinked open and he saw his eevee. He gave her a tired smile and petted her head. _"Hey girl."_ Eevee smiled at her trainer and nuzzle into his hand. Green chuckled and placed her on his chest.

 _"_ _You two remind me of Pika and I."_ Red spoke up. Green's eyes scanned the room for the raven and realized he was leaning against the wall, staring at him. It took Green everything he had to not freak out to keep himself and Eevee from hitting the floor. However he could not prevent his body from twitching all over.

 _"What_ _the_ _fuck Red?!"_ He started. _"How long have you been staring at me asleep?"_ At this point even eevee was freaked out and hid in her trainer arms for comfort. _"A couple of hours. I had time to prepare some tea for us and wash our clothes."_

The raven boy went over to get Green's clothes and then handed them to him. The still confused brunette took his clothes and put eevee down so he could get dressed. Afterward both trainers drunk the tea Red had prepared. Green broke the silence after a minute or so. _"Red, we should head down the mountain so our wounds can get proper medical attention."_ Red just stared at Green. _"I know you do not like hospitals but we can get sick if we do nothing."_

Red groaned putting out the fire and then gesturing to Pika to get on his shoulders. Green grabbed eevee's pokeball but she ran up to his shoulders. The trick down pissed off Green just as much as going up if not more. It did not help that he cut his right hand, which caused him to both curse out loud and under his breath. He mentally blamed Red for not seeing his mom more often, then his hands wouldn't be cut right now. The ER extremely busy and Green and Red found themselves waiting. Red was able to entertain himself with a magazine Green however, grew impatient after a minute or two. It was true that Green did like to read but reading outdated magazines were not his idea of pressure reading.

" _Hey my hands are cut open!"_ The brunette blurted out, not really caring where he was anymore. Red looked at Green and shook his head. _Why am I his best friend again?_ Red thought to himself. After getting medical treatment, the boys headed to Green's place. Eevee ran in as soon as Green opened the door. Red's Pikachu followed her and they started playing together. Green headed over and sat on his couch. " _Well I guess you are gonna-"_ Green was interrupted when the door opened but instead of hearing it close, there was nothing. He looked at the door to see Red standing in the doorway.

" _...Red?"_ Red stood there with his hand on the door nob. He did not know why but something was telling him to stay, to stay with Green. So he decided to listen to his judgment. He shut the door and turned to see Green looking at him dumbfounded.

" _...Red?"_ Was all Green could get out again as he watched Red join him on the couch. _"I will stay here until your hands heal. Besides, Pika and eevee haven't seen each other in awhile."_ Green simply nodded as he still did not know what to say or how to react. The rest of the evening was spent with them watching TV. By the time the second show started Green was in kitchen preparing for dinner. _"Hey! Red what do you want for dinner?"_ No response. _"Hey! Unglue your eyes for a sec, will ya?"_ Red finally turns to look at Green. _"Whatever you feel like cooking."_ Red turns back to the TV, leaving Green to have to guess what to make. Green rolls his eyes. _"Whatever I feel like? Just lovely."_ Green grabbed some of the leftovers he had in the fridge and cooked up some rice.

Red arrived at the table when he smelled food. Red looks at the plate as Green puts it down in front of him. " _Is this it?"_ He asked poking at the food. Green looked at the raven annoyed. " _I didn't want to slave over a hot oven, alright?_ " Red nodded. " _Oh yeah, I get it." "The only thing you get is that_ _show_ _stupid you like."_ The raven retorted. " _It's not stupid, you're the one that is stupid."_ The brunette raised an eyebrow. " _I'm stupid? Did you forget who you are talking to?"_

While their trainers when back and forth, Pika and eevee ran into the room hoping to get some food. Eevee nudged her trainer's leg, causing him to look under the table. _"Vee!"_ The boy reaches under the table to pick her up. _"Oh sweetie I am so sorry."_ Green put her on his shoulders and went into the kitchen to fix her up some food. Red watched Green in awe. How long has he been cooking to get that good? Red swore Green looked like a pro...then again he doesn't cook so he can't really judge but he has seen those cooking shows, so to Red that was good enough. After making sure the food was cool for eevee, he put it down for her. _"Vee!"_ She hopped happily over to the bowl and started eating.

Pika's stomach growled angrily at him and demanded to be fed. The pikachu sighed. Did he have to begged the brunette for food? He sighed again. There was no way around it. Food meant Green. So he walked to the brunette's leg and nudged it. Green looked under the table again.

" _You too? Alright."_ Pika blinked. That was easy. Pika watched the emerald eyed teen get to work on something he stuff his mouth with. The yellow mouse was curios about what the taller teen was making for him so, Pika ran up his back and onto his shoulders. Green was a bit surprised when he saw the pikachu so close to him. The only time the two got this close was when the rodent tried to bite his hand off. So Green decided to take advantage of this by giving the mouse a sample of the food. The mouse was smelled it first before taking the small piece of food and eating it. " _Pika!"_ the mouse said cheerfully and ate the rest of the sample. Green's mouth curved into a small smile. He didn't want to admit that the rodent and him might start to get along now but he couldn't help but show it. Even if he was the only one that knew it.

Later that night all four of them were sitting on the couch. Pika and eevee were asleep on their trainer's laps. At some point Green felt weight on his shoulder. He looked and saw that the raven was asleep. Green blushed a little. What should he do now? Wake up Red? Then he remembered that Red did not like being awaken and probably punch Green right in the face had he tried it. The brunette sighs. " _Looks like another night of sleeping next to this idiot."_


	3. Meet Me In The Forest

All I Needed Was You

Chapter 3: Meet Me In The Forest

Red woke up to find himself alone. Even the Pokémon were gone. He wondered around trying to find any sign as to where the emerald green eyed trainer and the Pokémon could have gone to. Eventually he found a note on the kitchen counter. "Dear Red, I took the Pokémon to Viridian Forest. Meet me there if you wish otherwise I will be back in about an hour. Smell ya later." Red's eye twitches. "Even after all these years he still says that?"

Red finished up getting dressed and stole a cookie before leaving. Once he arrived he started looking for Green and the others. " _Hey Red over here."_ Red followed the familiar voice to a clearing. He saw Green relaxing with his hands behind his head. _"Hey Green."_ Red barely spoke above a whisper. _"You could sit down next to me, you know."_ Green said to the raven. The raven sat next to the brunette and put his knees up to his chin. Green raised an eyebrow at the shorter teen. _"That cannot be comfortable."_ _"Actually it is."_ Red replied. _"Uh-huh…right…_ _"_ Green mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes of watching Red shift around, Green decided to take matters in his own hands and tackle Red. So he was more comfortable. _"See I was right."_ He grinned and then rolled off Red. Red blushed a little. "He seems happy today." Red thought to himself. _"_ _Are you ok? You are red in the face."_ Green laughed. Red glared at him and pulled his cap over his eyes. _"Yes I am fine, you dork."_ Green grinned. _"You knew the pun was coming eventually. A bad pun albeit but I couldn't resist."_ _"_ _So what has you in such a good mood?"_ Red question his best friend. Green was taken back a bit. _"What's got you in a sour mood?"_ Green retorted back.

Red was silent and did not looked at Green. Not even a minute passed before Green grabbed the raven's cap and holds his chin to make Red look at him. _"Don't make me ask you again."_ Red puts his hand up to slap Green but Green grabs his hand. Green narrows his eyes at Red. _"You let me home alone, alright!"_ The raven blurts out. Green is taken back and shocked from hearing that. He blinks at Red and lets go of Red. The shorter teen runs off into the forest. _"Hey Red! Wait!"_ Green groans when the teen doesn't stop. _"Where the hell is that idiot goin' now?!"_ The emerald eyed teen runs after the raven. Their Pokémon did not even notice their trainers where deeper into the forest. Green eventually caught up with Red, who sitting down near a stream of water. _"Red?"_ Green said as he started to approach the raven. _"Don't come any closer!"_ Yelled Red. Green stood still in confusion. _"But Red-" "Just go home, dammit!"_ Red yelled, cutting off the brunette. The emerald eyed teen blinked at the raven and then shook his head. _"No."_ He simply said and walked over to Red. He kneels down and grabs Red by his shoulders.

 _"If you really think I am going to just leave you here by yourself, then you are more of an idiot than I thought you were."_ _"_ _You were fine with leaving me at your place."_ Red shot back. _"Damn it Red! That is different! I know where you are but here…You could be anywhere. Hell, you could be in the next fucking town or city."_ Green stared at Red with a look of both concern and anger. Why was he being like this? Why was he being playful earlier? These were just some questions going through Red's mind. _"Why do you even care where I am, Green?"_

 _"Because You are my best friend. I don't like to admit it but having you around over the past couple of days has made me happy...Even when you piss me off."_ His expression softens. _"When I saw you bleeding on Mt. Silver,_ _all I could think that you were going to die before I could even get you off that mountain."_ He lets go of Red's shoulders and sighs. _"Red…I made the mistake of not keeping in touch with you all these_ _years_ _. I don't want to make the same mistake again so..."_

Red looked at the taller teen curious. _"So?"_ Green looked at the stream and blushed. _"I want you to stay in PalletTown."_ Red just sat dumbfounded. His best friend just asked him to stay in their home town. He looked at Green, who was now completely facing the stream. Green had just poured himself out to Red. He only does that when he truly cares about something or someone. So Red just couldn't find it in his heart to refuse. _"Alright I will stay."_ Red said smiling. Green looked at Red smiling as well.

Later in the evening the boys were eating pizza and watching TV. Green normally didn't eat junk food but Red insisted on it. Their Pokémon were in the backyard eating and unaware their trainers made a new step in their friendship. "What was with me earlier? I poured my heart out to Red like some pathetic love sick boy. Wait what if…No shut up Green! You are straight and you were just telling Red how important he is to you. Nothing else. Anyone would be worried about their friend bleeding on a fucking mountain. But it that is true. Why am I questioning myself? Why am I questioning my sexual orientation? I mean I have had girls here and there but never serious. Green mentally sighs and at Red. Look at him. He is completely absorbed into this stupid show. Now hypothetically if I did have feelings him and told him. Would he even say something back? Red isn't exactly known for his words. His actions wouldn't exactly be something to go on either. Dammit Red."

" _Green are you okay? You have been staring at me for five minutes."_ Red asked while taking another bite of pizza. " _Gah!"_ Green cried while falling off the couch. His poor eevee fell and hit her head. Green gently picked her up and examined her. " _Oh gosh Vee are you ok?" "Vee…"_ Green frowned. " _Come on sweetie, let's get you something for your head."_ Green said taking eevee to the bathroom. " _He sure has been acting weird, hasn't he?" "Pi."_ The yellow mouse agreed. Green exited the bathroom with eevee. She had a small bandage on her head. " _Pi pi!"_ Pikachu ran over to her to see if she was alright.

" _Hey Green are you okay?"_ The raven asked the brunette. " _Huh? Yeah, of course."_ " _Are you sure?"_ Red asked unconvinced. " _Yes. Now don't bother me. I'm going to my office."_ Green headed to his office and shut the door before Red could investigate further. Red looked at Pika. " _Yup something is up with him."_

Green leaned against the door and sighs heavily. " _What am I supposed to do eve?" "Eve eve eevee."_ She gives her trainer a look as if to say, " _you go tell him how you feel."_ Green groans. " _Don't look at me like that."_ He slides down to the floor and rubs his temples then sighs again. " _But look at me. Hiding like a pathetic schoolgirl who can't tell her crush how she feels."_ He looks at eevee. " _I can't deny it anymore, can I?"_ She shakes her head. " _But what am I supposed to say?_ _I_ _don't know if it is…love. I have never felt love before or really cared for anyone else other than you."_ Green smiled petting eevee. " _Veee."_ She calls out while licking his hand. " _I guess you are right girl."_ He picks her up and leaves his office.

Red was sitting on the couch watching Tv. " _Red we need to talk."_ Red gets up and walks over to Green. " _What is it Green?"_ A minute passed so eevee nudged her trainer's leg. She also decided to sit on his shoulder to try and comfort him. He subconsciously pets her as he starts to speak. _Um well, I am sure you have noticed that I haven't been exactly acting my usual self recently."_ Red nods and gestures him to continue. _"Well it's because…"_ Green pauses and messes with his necklace for a moment before getting back on track. _"It's because…_ _I really l-like you."_ Red smiles. _"I really like you too."_ Green shakes his head. _"No that isn't what I mean. I mean You are very important to me type_ _of_ _like."_ Red did not respond and Green started to get nervous after a minute. _"Okay that was clearly something stupid to say so I will just leave."_ Green started to head for the door. _"Green wait."_ The raven spoke up and the brunette froze. The raven walked up behind Green and rested his hand on the emerald eyed teen's hand. _"It wasn't stupid. It makes me happy to hear you care about me that much. And I feel the same way about you."_ Green's heart immediately skipped a beat. He couldn't remember a time he has as happy as he feels now. He was so glad he didn't have to deal with the what if situation or any other awkward situation his mind could think of.

Later that night the two boys were sitting outside together. All their Pokémon were asleep in their Pokéballs except for Pika and eevee. Both had already picked a spot near Green's bed. _"_ _It is really nice out here tonight."_ The raven said in awe while looking up at the sky. _"Yeah it is."_ Green said agreeing with the raven. _"Hey Green?" "Yeah?"_ The emerald eyed teen said not removing his gaze off the sky. _"_ _Is it too soon ask if I could sleep in your bed? It's just that I don't really want to sleep on the couch anymore."_ The taller teen's eyes grew wide and his voice cracked. _"Y-You with m-me?"_ The raven nods. _"Yeah unless you want to sleep on your own couch. Though, I won't let you do that."_ Green looked at the raven curiously. _"If you wouldn't let me in the first place then why did you ask?"_ Red shrugs. _"Dunno. I guess I just wanted to hear what you would say." "_ _Oh I see."_ Green said still a bit puzzled. _"So can we share the bed?"_ _"Uh sure"_ Red smiled at the response and rested his head on Green's shoulder.

Green looked up at the clear sky. "What the hell did I just agree to?" He thought to himself. After noticing the raven was nodding off he nudges him. _"Okay sleepy head time for bed."_ Red groans and just heads inside to get ready. Green follows him and sighs. He wasn't looking forward to the very real possibility of waking up in the some awkward position with him and Red. Sure he admitted his feelings and all but sharing the bed wasn't exactly on top of his list of things he wanted to do with Red. Besides the guy fucking drools sometimes and he didn't care if he was with Red now. He would slap Red for drooling on him like a damn dog.

The brunette froze just before he entered his room. There in front of him was a naked raven. He blushed furiously and his body twitched all over. _"Damn it Red! Get changed in the bathroom!"_ Green pushed the naked teen to the bathroom and then shut the door. Green rubbed his temples. "What the hell is he trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Piss me off? He thought to himself while he got changed. He let Red out once he was finished. _"_ _Don't do any weird shit, got it?"_ Red just nods and gets in bed. Green turns off the lamp next to him and settles in to get to sleep.


	4. I am not Ok

All I Needed Was You

Chapter 4: I'm Not Ok

Green jolts up in cold sweat, panting. He runs his hand through his hair and looks at the clock. It was two in the morning. Green got out of bed and headed to his bathroom to wash up. Eevee nudges her trainer's leg in an attempt to see what was wrong with him. He picks her up. " _Hey girl, did I wake you?"_ He asked the eevee. " _Eve eevee."_ She gave him a look that said: " _My rest isn't what I'm worried about."_ He gives her a small, tired smile. " _You're worried about me aren't you? Please don't worry about me, sweetie. It was just that dream again."_ He gives her a good pet before going back to bed. He yawns and then settles in back to sleep.

Red woke up at nine to find that Green was already gone. He read a note he left and learned Green headed out early to do his gym leader duties. " _Great, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"_ Red questioned out loud. " _Pi pika pi."_ The yellow mouse announced. " _Go to Mt. Silver? I cannot go there. I told Green I would stay here."_ " _Pikachu."_ The mouse points to the door and then to the clock. " _You think I will have time to go before he gets back."_ The Pikachu nods. " _I guess so. Come on let's go."_ And with that the two leave to hike up the mountain.

Green returned home around five and he was ready to relax. _"Red I'm back!"_ He announced after entering. He waited for a response but when he didn't get one. He started to search for the raven. _"Where the hell is he? I told that idiot to stay here."_ Green ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. _"Eve eve."_ Green glanced down at his eevee. _"What is it girl?"_ She pawed at the door and Green opens it for her. She gestures to him to follow her and he obliged to go with her.

It did not take Green long before he knew where eevee was leading him. He groans. _Dammit Red…"_ The hike went smoothly at least until the emerald eyed teen reopened his healing hands. _"Fuck dammit! I swear this damn fucking mountain hates the fucking crap out of me."_ After getting to the top Green spent about twenty minutes searching for Red. At this point he was still pissed and tired from had not eaten yet. _"_ _Red why the hell are you up here?"_ Red jumps from being startled by Green and he does not respond. " _Don't make me ask you again."_ Green said with a slight growl in his voice. A growl that sends chills down Red's spine and he feels like the emerald eyed teen is burning holes into his back.

He finally turns to look at Green. " _I-I…"_ Green narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. " _You what?"_ Red looks down at his feet. " _I missed being up here and I thought I could be back before you got back."_ Green raises his eyebrow. " _You missed being here? Red this is a fucking mountain! What's there to miss about it?!"_ Yelled Green face palming himself.

Red sighs heavily. " _You don't understand."_ Green groans from frustration. " _Yeah you're right I don't and you know what? I am out of here. My stomach is growling at me and I want to relax."_ Red is set back a bit. " _So you are just going to leave me?"_ The taller teen rolls his eyes. " _No you idiot."_ He goes over to Red and picks him up bridal style. Red blushes furiously. " _Hey put me down! How are you gonna get down carrying me?!"_ Demanded Red. " _We're taking the long way down. Now stop squirming around already."_

By the time they got to Green's house, he was exhausted. His teenage body craved calories and his stomach growling sounded like an angry monster. His head didn't appreciate the long wait either. Green felt lightheaded and he had a headache. All this just made Green feel like he was going to to vomit. " _Eve eve."_ Eevee said licking her trainer's cheek. Eevee was very concerned for her trainer and was able to convince Pika to help cook something for Green while he relaxed on the couch. Despite being hungry Green somehow managed to sleep while he waited. Red watched him while he rested. He could not help but feel guilty that the emerald eyed teen is like this because of him. Green just looked absolutely miserable even while he slept. The raven walks to the brunette to examine him further. His forehead was a bit sweaty, Red wiped the sweat off with his hand.

Red rubs his temples. " _Why did you hike up that mountain on an empty stomach? I was going to come back."_ Red sighs. The emerald eyed teen mumbles something and stirs a bit but then settles back down. He was sweating still and whenever there was a build up on his forehead. Red would be quick to wipe it off. Red didn't mind though. The taller teen would relax every time so that made the raven happy. _"_ _Eve."_ Red looks over his shoulder to see his Pikachu with a plate in it's mouth. He smiles at the two loyal Pokémon and takes the plate. _"Thank you"_ He looks at Green and gently nudges his shoulder. The emerald eyes flutter open and he lets out a small yawn. _"Hey sleepy head."_ Red said grinning at the brunette. Green looked around for a moment before responding to the tease. _"Oh shut up."_ He rolls his eyes while he sat up straight. _"How long was I out?" "_ _Not long. About twenty minutes."_ The raven said, handing the plate to Green. _"Grilled cheese?"_ Green said between bites. _"Yeah but the Pok_ _é_ _mon made it so you should thank them."_ Green's eyebrow rose up as he looked at the Pokémon. They both smiled at him so he just smiled back.

After finishing the emerald eyed teen got up and went in the kitchen to find something else to fill up his still growling stomach. Still not feeling up to cooking, he just grabbed some leftovers and went back to the couch. We was still too hungry to care about heating it up. _"You know that is cold right?"_ Asked Red pointing to the plate. Green simply glared at him and sat down. Eevee goes to sit on her trainer's shoulder and watches him eat.

Once finished with that plate as was Green downs his second glass of water. Red couldn't help but watch Green the whole time and Green noticed it. _"Why are you staring at me? Did you forget I only had breakfast today?"_ Red got startled and jumped a bit. _"No. It's just that I have never seen you eat like that before. Oh and Green? Why did_ _you_ _hike up the mountain on an empty stomach?"_ The brunette turns to face the raven. _"I was worried about you and pissed because I asked you to stay here."_ Red pulled his cap down. _"I know and I am sorry for leaving."_ Green crosses his arms. _"Are you really sorry Red? You have not even been here a week and you already left for that dumb mountain."_ Green gets no response so he reaches over to grab the raven's hat. _"Gimme that! Maybe now you will listen to me." "Hey give it!"_ Demanded the raven. Green shakes his head. _"Not until you answer me."_ Determined to get his hat back, Red tackles Green. This sends both Green and his eevee flying off the couch and on the floor. Red however, was still on the couch.

Green sits up and rubs the back of his neck. His other hand felt cold, so he took a look at it. Sure enough it was cut open again. He had hit it against the coffee table on his way down. The taller teen at this point was growling deep down his throat. To make matters worse, his eevee had injured her front left paw. Green was now staring at Red like a predator about to pounce on it's prey. _"I am going to fucking kill you, Red!"_ With that, the teens took off running.

Being taller and better in shape, Green was able to catch Red before he got far. Both of them threw a few punches before Red's Charizard and Green's Arcanine came out to stop them. _"You_ _know_ _what Red if you care about that damn mountain more than me. Why don't you fuckin' go back and stay?!_ _I don't care if you don't come back!" "Maybe I will! I probably should have stayed up there in the first place! I never needed your help anyway!"_ Red yelled back. Green was hurt by that but he refused to show it. _"You heard me Red. If you don't care about me than just fucking leave right now."_ Deep down Green was hoping that he was wrong and Red would stay. But his heart started to break when the raven started to turn around and walk away. The taller teen could feel a tear tug at the corner of his eye but he held it back. This was not the time to cry like a child or at least Green's pride refused to let Red see that his leave was upsetting his best friend.

Green watched Red until he was out of sight. He sighs heavily as he walks back home. That night he was going to being sleeping alone again. That night the repeating nightmare was worse. Green couldn't figure out why. It started out the same way but at some point Green would be tied to a table. One by one his hands would be stabbed through his palms by a knife. His legs would come after and his feet. Just when he thought he would die from blood loss. A shadow would be standing next to him and stab with nothing but it's fist in his chest. It all ends with Green watching his own heart being pulled out of his chest and watching it beat.

 _"_ _It has been two months since I last saw Red. I haven't even seen any of his Pok_ _é_ _mon. I hate to admit it but I do miss him._ _But I am not going to go get him. I gave him the chance to stay here and he chose not to."_

Three more months pass without incident, at least until Green receives a call. _"Hello, this is Green Oak. Uh? I can barely hear you. What did you say? …Red? Is that you? Wait, what? Red…Red?"_ Green quickly hangs up, grabs his Pokémon and rushes out the door. Once on top of Mt. Silver, Green frantically searches for the raven. _"Red! Where are you, dammit!"_ After what seems like hours, Green finally comes across a small mouse sized bump in the snow. _"Pika..."_ He mumbles to himself as he runs over to the bump and starts digging. _"Don't worry Pika. I will get you out of there."_ Green kept digging until he got enough snow off he could pick up the yellow mouse. He was in horror when he realized the mouse wasn't breathing. _"Oh shit, shit, shit! Uh...dammit Green think! Wh_ _at_ _did gramps sa_ _y_ _about do_ _ing CPR_ _on a rodent?_ _If I do this wrong I will for sure kill it. Oh right!"_ Green opens Pikachu's mouth and places his mouth over it's mouth and nose. He starts to blows steady slow breaths. After a minute or so the mouse starts breathing on it's own again.

 _"Oh thank Arceus._ _Red probably would have killed me if I didn't save you. Wait, Red. Can you tell where he is, Pika?"_ Without saying a word, the mouse ran to find his trainer. Green of course followed him. _"Pika!"_ Pikachu called out as he ran over a form in the snow that was definitely looked human. Green ran over as well and started digging. The emerald eyed teen dug as fast as he could despite having cold hands from when he dug Pika out of the snow. He started to panic when he realized it was taking longer than Pika did but this also fueled him to dig even faster. Finally he was able to get to Red. The raven wasn't breathing and his lips were blue. The brunette quickly got to work with CPR.

 _"Come on Red, you better not die on me."_ Green worked on Red for several minutes before he finally started breathing on his own and regaining color in his lips. _"Red."_ Green said breathlessly. Pikachu reached in Green's pocket and grabbed his cellphone. _"Pika pikachu."_ He said holding up the phone. The taller teen looks at the mouse and shakes his head. _"No I can get him there faster."_ With that Green sends out his Charizard and flew to the hospital with Red in his arms.

After being checked out the doctors told Green to make sure Red gets plenty of bed rest. With that, Green headed home with Red. Green put Red on his bed when they got home. "Alright, finally back home. He better stay here this time." He looks at the raven who was still out cold. "My nightmare got worse while he was gone. What does that mean? Is it trying to tell me something? If so then what? It always starts out the same but the part where I am tied down and being stabbed multiple times and then my chest and heart…Damn it, I don't know what this dream shit means or if it even means anything." Thinks to himself. The emerald eyed teen looks at his computer and decides to do some web searching for a while. "Studies have shown that dreams can have a direct connection to daily life and how people deal with the stress. For instance; people who dream they are flying, the ones who feel confident and feel nothing is holding them down from reaching their goals in life. For the contrast, people who are trouble flying are feeling less confident and feel something is holding them down or hold them back from reaching their goals in life."

Green continues to read and stops when he finds something about dreams about death.

"Dream of death or dying. Death and dying are among the most common dream themes reported. The biggest fear people have about these dreams is that the dream may come true. While dreaming of death might appear to be negative, the fact is that these dreams usually relate to positive changes that are occurring within the dreamer or the dreamer's life." Green writes down the some notes.

Dreaming of death or dying may symbolize a phase in your life has come to an end and something new is beginning.

May represent an aspect of yourself that has died, so something new can emerge.

May symbolize overcoming a bad habit or behavior.

May represent the end of a relationship.

Since the people in your dreams often depict different aspects of yourself, then the person you see dead or dying is important to deciphering the dream. What does this person represent to you? For instance, a child dying can symbolize you are maturing in some way and leaving a childish aspect of yourself behind.

Green sits back in his chair and stares at the screen. He taps his pen against his chin as he was deep in thought. "Something that maybe coming to an end and the start of something new..." He looks at Red then back at the screen. "Maybe. May represent an aspect of yourself that has died, so something new can emerge...Hmm...Maybe my denial of what Red has really meant to me…? May symbolize overcoming a bad habit or behavior. Nope definitely not that. May represent the end of a relationship. I didn't have one before, so not that. Since the people in your dreams often depict different aspects of yourself, then the person you see dead or dying is important to deciphering the dream. What does this person represent to you? For instance, a child dying can symbolize you are maturing in some way and leaving a childish aspect of yourself behind. Pff, Me still childish? That is so stupid it's fucking hilarious."

Green continues to read to himself when the sound of mumbling catches his attention. He turns around to see Red was awake. He gets up and walks over to the raven. "All I could think was Red was here with me again. This was my second chance. This time I wanted him to stay with me more than anything else and I was determined keep him with me, to make him see I needed him here. There was just a few things standing in my way; my damn pride and Red himself. But this was for some other time. For now I wanted to just be there with him, I just wanted him." The emerald eyed teen smiled at the raven and this time in a long time, he didn't hide it.


	5. Let Me In

All I Needed Was You

Chapter 5: Let Me In

Green jolted up in bed panting. He was in a cold sweat once again and it was in the middle of the night. Green is usually pretty resilient but the consent dream was finally taking it's toll on him. He wasn't so much losing sleep as he was getting mentally strained. He wasn't surprised by this either. Even as a child Green was able to recover quickly after a night of not sleeping well or sometimes not sleeping at all. Even if he had a night of no sleep, it never showed. So sleep wasn't the problem, the problem was what the dream was doing to him mentally. It would start out the same but instead of him being tied to the table, it had changed to Red. To make things worse, not every scenario was the same. There were times when the shadow figure would pour acid all over Red and Green would see everything melt away not even the skeleton was left. Others where Red was burned alive. Some where he bled out. Sometimes a quick snapped neck. However, sometimes Red would not die at all. He was just tortured.

The emerald eyed teen wanted to take a look at the notes he took a few weeks ago but he couldn't get his legs to work. So he just continued to sit on the bed and shake. He covers his eyes with his hands. He would be feeling embarrassed under normal circumstances but he was too stressed to feel that. Even so, it didn't stop his pride from getting in the way.

" _D-Damn it Green stop being scared. It is a dream, it's n-not r-real."_ Green holds his head. " _But it so real._ He shakes his head furiously. _No, no, no! Stop it. It. Is. Not. Real. Stop being such a child."_ Green takes a couple slow breaths. " _Damn it Green listen to yourself, you are talking to yourself and you sound crazy. Nothing wrong with talking to yourself. I consider it thinking out loud but that crazy talk…? Damn it, what is wrong with me?"_

A tap on Green's shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. " _Green are you ok?"_ The raven asks concerned and also sounding groggy. The brunette looks at him and gives him a small frown. " _I had a nightmare about you."_ The raven frowned back. " _I'm sorry to hear that but you know I am okay."_ Green tries to smile. " _Yeah of course."_ Green said also trying to convince himself. " _Eve eevee."_ Eevee nudges her trainer's leg. " _Eevee eevee."_ Green picks her up. " _What is it,_ _girl_ _?"_ She licks his nose and then looks at Red. Green giggles and blushes a little. "She is such a smart girl and she has a point. I should tell Red about the nightmare I keep having and maybe then it will stop plaguing me." Green thought to himself and yawns.

He glances at Red who had wandered over to the bathroom sink. The raven was washing his face. The brunette gets up from the bed and walks to the raven. _"You ok?"_ Red shook his head to get the water off and turns to face Green. _I have been wondering the same about you. You haven't been yourself, Green."_ Green loosely crosses his arms. _You haven't answered anything I have asked you since you first came back. Like why were you injured when I first found you. Or why you went up to MT. Silver when I asked you to stay. You still haven't explained why I found you and Pika dead and buried...So yeah I haven't exactly been happy with you."_ Red turns his gaze at the floor. Green shakes his head. _"Red look at me and please answer me."_ The raven stayed quiet. Green grabs Red's chin and lifts it. _"Dammit Red, look at me!"_ The crimson eyes finally met the emerald eyes of the taller teen. _"I…" "You what, Red?"_ Red's eyes start to water. _"Green I…"_ Green furrows his brows in concern. _"_ _Red, please don't cry._ _Y_ _ou know you can tell me anything."_ The shorter teen's eyes darted around the room as if he was looking for an exit. Green picked up on this and slightly tighten his grip on Red's shoulders. This made Red at bit mad. How did Green know what he what he was thinking? How did he know he wanted to make a break for it? Just look at him, he's so…soft. The tough and rough out exterior Red was used to seeing wasn't there. Green was the type that could take a hit after hit and keep going.

Red saw that first hand when they turned third teen. It was their first real fight. Anything else beforehand was just friend/rival disagreements. It started out ironically enough as a disagreement between their Pokémon-Pikachu and Eevee. It eventually escalated to Red and Green arguing and then full on throwing punches. By the time Professor Oak and Red's mom broke the fight up. The boys were rather bloody and both needed to get checked out at the hospital. It was that fight that lead them down a path of rivalry and less and less of a friendly rivalry. It stayed that way until, well…the past couple days. Now here they are, talking more than they have in years. Spending more time together than they have in years. But the biggest surprise for Red was when Green told him he is very important to him. Red just wasn't used to this softer side in front of him. The only thing he knew is that he had to be careful, otherwise Green could break right there in front of him.

 _"Green I am still not used_ _staying_ _to a long time anywhere else but MT. Silver. I am sorry I didn't tell you that before. Being here with you has been amazing, I assure you that. I know I have made it not easy on you." "That is an understatement."_ Green interrupted. Red chuckles. _"You're right about that."_ Green yawns and rubs his eye. _"We should get back to sleep."_ Red nods his head in agreement.

Red was the first to wake up to his surprise but then again Green did have a nightmare of him. He looks down at Green, enjoying seeing him asleep once again. He enjoyed even more since Green was comfortable. The taller teen was sleeping on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Red wondered how the brunette was breathing and out of some concern, he looked down at the brunette's rib cage again. Sure enough he was breathing just fine. Still Red decides to carefully adjust Green so his head was resting against his arm. Red smiles knowing Green would not suddenly gasp for air. Eevee walks over to Red and sits down on his lap. Red was surprised by this this and for a moment he didn't know what to do. After a minute or two Red finally started to pet her.

She nuzzles happily against Red. Green starts to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He sleepily smiles at his eevee and Red. _"Hey..."_ Red jumps a bit. _"Hey sleepy head."_ Red gave him a dorky smile. Green couldn't help but smile but it quickly crack into giggling. _"You are such a dork."_ Red grins. _"I knew that would work but I wasn't expecting a bonus of giggling. Your giggle is cute by the way."_ Red said now smirking at Green. "Oh shut up!" Said Green throwing his pillow at Red.

Green gets out of bed and stretches out his muscles. Red couldn't help but watch. When did Green get so...hot? Red immediately turns red in the face at the thought. Did Red really think Green was hot? He watches Green as he changes into some running clothes. Fortunately for Red, Green didn't notice him staring at him. That is when Red decided to quickly get in some kind of athletic wear and follow Green.

 _"Hey Green, wait up!"_ Red yelled trying to catch up to Green. _"Huh?"_ Green looked behind him and then slowed down, allowing the raven to catch up. _"Thank you."_ Red pants. _"What are you doing here, Red?" "Um, I wanted to join you and get fit...?"_ Green raises an eyebrow at Red. _"Okay, okay I just wanted to join you. I don't really care about the fit part."_ Red said rubbing the back of his neck. Green takes another look at Red. _"Why are you wearing my clothes?"_ Red laughs nervously and doesn't answer.

The emerald eyed teen just rolls his eyes and speeds up. _"All come on Green! Wait up!"_ Much to Red's displeasure, he didn't catch to the brunette until he took a water break. _"_ _Why did_ _you_ _run off like that?"_ Green tosses his water bottle at Red who barely catches it. _"_ _Drink. You said your not interested in getting fit._ _Yet you are here to join me so the way I see it I gotta test out your fitness level. Which is pretty bad, by the way."_ Green grins at the raven. Red takes a drink and glares at Green.

The two of them spent twenty minutes eating lunch before heading back home. Unfortunately for Green though, he had received a call from Professor Oak. The brunette groans in frustration and hangs up his phone. _"Perfect…" "_ _What is it, Green?"_ Said Red who was slightly not paying attention. _"Gramps wants me to come see him. He didn't say why though." "Okay I will come with you then."_ Red said already heading to the lab. _"Red wait. You don't have to come with me." "Yes I do and I will."_ Green sighs and shakes his head. _"Red…"_

The boys walk into the laboratory and see everyone busy except Professor Oak-who was nowhere to be found. " _Hey Green do you recognize anyone here because I don't."_ Red whispers to the taller teen. Green shakes his head. _"How would I? You and I haven't been here since we were kids."_ Green whispers back. " _Hey what are you kids doing here?"_ A lab tech walks up behind them. Both boys twitch all over. Green is the first to speak. _"What the hell man? Who ever told you sneak_ _ing_ _up on people was a good idea?" "I am sorry to startle you both._ _Now then I will ask again._

 _What are you two doing here?"_ The tech waited for a response. This time Red spoke. _"We're looking for Professor Oak."_ _"_ _I am_ _sorry the professor is busy and unable to speak to anyone. Especially to kids. Now I must ask you two leave."_ The tech starts to walk away. _"Hey wait, we know Professor Oak personally."_ Green mumbles a few swears and glares at Red.

That was their chance to just leave. Tech turns around. _"Oh really? What proof do you have?"_ Red points to Green. _"He is Green Oak, grandson of Professor Oak."_ The tech looks at the taller teen for a moment. _"_ _I am sorry I have never seen him before and therefore I cannot take your word. I need to see an ID."_ Green was about to speak to try and save their chance to leave but Red spoke up again. _"Green has an ID. He used to help Professor Oak when he was younger."_ Green glares at Red again. A look this time that said; I am going to kill you when we get home. He looked through his stuff for a moment and then he found the ID. He handed it over to the tech-who looked it over and then gave it back to Green. _"Alright I will take you two to him."_ Red smiles at him. _"Thanks."_ Green narrows his eyes. " _Yeah, thanks…"_

" _Professor Oak there are some kids to see you." Well tell them to come by a different time. I am far too busy to deal with kids right now."_ Oak replied without looking up from his work. _"Yo gramps."_ The Professor stops working after hearing the familiar voice. _"Ah Green, you actually came. Oh and hello Red. Good to see you both. How are you both doing?"_ Green crosses his arms. _"Yeah, yeah I came. Now what do you want?"_ Oak shakes his head. _"Would it kill you to have a simple conversation with me, Green?"_ Sensing her trainer's stress, Eevee runs up Green's back and onto his shoulders. She nuzzles his cheek to try and comfort him. Green smiles and pets her. _"So you haven't evolved her yet. Why not?"_ Oak questioned. _"I don't want to and she doesn't want to evolve either. Now why did you want to see me?"_ Professor Oak picks up something from his desk and hands it to Green. _"I need you to look over this and finish it. I already tried and so has everyone else here."_ Green looks at the USB drive in his hand. _"So let me get this straight. You and all the asshats out there cannot figure out whatever is on this USB?"_ Oak narrows his eyes from annoyance. _"Yes."_ Green puts the USB in his pocket. _Alright gramps I will take a look at it. Red lets go."_

 _"I'm glad to be home."_ Said Green letting out a sigh of relief. _"_ _Hey Red can we talk?_ The raven looks up from the book he was reading. _"Uh sure."_ " _You know that nightmare I told you about?"_ Red nods. " _It is more complicated than just that. It is a re-according nightmare. I'm been having it for a long time now…"_ The raven looks at the brunette intently as he takes in the information. " _Go ahead Green."_ Green starts to shake all over and he stares at the floor. He starts to feel his eyes water up. He mentally swears at himself. " _Green are you ok?"_ Red asked concerned. Green shakes his head frantically. Red stands up. _"No stay there."_ Green spoke in a whisper. _"Green…"_ The taller teen shakes his head again. _"No stay there, please."_ Green nearly yells this time. _"_ _Green please let me in and help you."_ Red takes a couple steps forward. " _Red please stop!"_ The emerald eyed teen was pleading now. " _Green please let me help._ _You need to tell me your nightmare."_ The brunette curls up in a ball and starts to shake like a leaf. " _No, no, no. I cannot. No stop!"_ The raven was even more concerned now. What exactly was happening? Did he push Green too far? What happened to the cool and calm Green from earlier? These are questions the raven had to answer later. For now he has to comfort the emerald eyed teen.

" _Green I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this now."_ Red walks outside to give Green some space. The taller teen watches him leave and then uncurls himself. He was red in the face from embarrassment. " _Dammit! Why did I freak out like that? Red probably thinks I'm crazy, I know it. Fucking stupid nightmare!"_ Green started to feel a tear tug at his eye which caused him to punch the coffee table. He cut his hand open once again but he didn't care. _"_ _What the fuck is wrong with me?! I am a fucking gym leader for fuck sake!"_ The brunette finally looks down at his bleeding hand. _"_ _I can't believe this…Why do my fukkin' hands keep opening up?!"_ He was about to throw any random object within his reach, when he pauses. _"Wait…"_ He mumbles to himself and runs to his office. He digs through his notes until he finds what he was looking for. _"Got ya!"_ He quickly wraps up his injured hand and runs outside-running passed Red. _"Sorry Red gotta go!"_ Green barely gets out.

 _"H-Hey! Green!"_ Was all the raven could get out before he too took off running. Fortunately for Red the emerald eyed teen didn't go far. However, unfortunately for Red he didn't stop running. _"Sorry gramps but I need this Pok_ _é_ _mon!" "Green that one isn't trained yet!"_ The professor calls out to his reckless grandson. _"I don't need it trained!"_ Green calls back as he leaves the lab. He nearly runs into Red as he exits. _"Whoa Red." "How did y-you get s-so fast?"_ Red pants out. _"It's called getting fit. Now come on I got_ _an idea."_ Green takes off running. Red sighs heavily. _"Not again…"_

 _"_ _Green what are we doing out in the middle of nowhere? Also what is in the Pok_ _é_ _ball?"_ Asked Red still feeling a bit out of breath. " _We're here because I don't want to be disturbed. As for the Pokéball. There is a Hypno inside. It's not trained though." "All good I thought-Wait an untrained Hypno?! What the hell are you thinking?! We can't have an untrained Hypno running around."_ Red yelled panicking. Green smirks confidently. " _Red I got this."_ Green sends out the Hypno. " _Hypno use hypnosis."_ Hypno stares into the emerald eyes of the taller teen. It's pendulum starts to swing in a rhythmic movement. The emerald eyes follow in time with the pendulum. Green's eyelids start to droop and he starts to have trouble to stand upright so, he decides to sit down while he was still able to. He lays back and yawns, he falls asleep soon after that. Hypno sits next to him with eerie pink glowing eyes. Red could only watch and hope the brunette knew what he was doing.


End file.
